


Странные методы

by Loony_yellow



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мissing scene: второй сезон, Кэм появляется в коллективе и пытается утвердить свои права.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Странные методы

Гудман постукивает по столу пальцами, пока рассказывает о плюсах работы в Институте Джефферсона. Отличный годовой доход и бонусы, хорошие условия труда, личный кабинет, буфет и подземная парковка…

Кэм слушает, вежливо улыбается и даже чуть покачивает головой в такт его словам. А потом спрашивает:

– Как насчёт коллектива?

Гудман замирает на мгновение, немного поджимает губы, а потом выдаёт явно заранее подготовленный пафосный текст:

– Все работники Института Джефферсона – отличные специалисты, увлечённые наукой, жаждущие приносить пользу современному обществу…

Кэм кивает и чуть сильнее растягивает губы в улыбке.

Если бы у неё было хоть немного осторожности, она сбежала бы отсюда прямо сейчас, закрыла за собой дверь и навсегда открестилась от работы в Институте, несмотря на такие привлекательные условия. Но она ведь железная Кэм, Камилла Сэроен, крутой полицейский, гроза всех преступников Нью-Йорка. Если быть точной, конечно, то она крутой патологоанатом, гроза всех трупов Нью-Йорка, но первый вариант ей нравится гораздо больше.

– Доктор Сэроен… Камилла. Вы позволите вас так называть? Давайте начистоту. Как я уже говорил, большинство специалистов Института – учёные, которым непривычна работа с живыми людьми, ведь значительную часть своего времени они проводят в обществе древних человеческих останков. Мало кому из них удаётся переступить через себя и поставить интересы общества и Института выше, чем личные научные интересы. И, конечно же, общаться со стаей помешанных на загадках природы и цивилизации учёных не так-то просто. Я проделал немалый путь, чтобы добиться взаимопонимания, и, не буду скрывать, преуспел в этом. Но руководство Института и попечители приняли решение о расширении наших лабораторий. Вот почему отделу антропологи теперь нужен собственный руководитель. Я предлагаю вам занять это место. И, согласитесь, это отличное предложение.

– Мне интересно только одно, доктор Гудман. Почему вы не назначите на это место кого-то из сотрудников отдела?

– У вас отличный послужной список и прекрасные рекомендации… – он замолкает, наткнувшись на её упрямый взгляд. – Они учёные. А вы – патологоанатом, много лет проработавший в полиции. Благодаря своему опыту вы умеете работать не только с трупами. Кроме того, для постоянного сотрудничества с ФБР штатный патологоанатом вашей квалификации нам совсем не повредит…

Если бы у неё была хоть капля здравого смысла, она бы очень сильно насторожилась, продолжала бы расспрашивать и уточнять. Но ведь место и правда было хорошим, условия – так и вовсе сказочными. К тому же Кэм наивно полагала, что эта работа будет поспокойнее рабочих будней полиции. 

– Где подписать? – спросила она и потянулась за ручкой.

*

– Я одобряю независимые исследования, – отсмеявшись, говорит Темперанс Бреннан.

Была бы она – Бреннан – мужчиной, Кэм врезала бы ей. Кто сказал, что женщина не должна уметь драться?

– Но это не значит, что я их тоже одобряю, – отвечает Кэм, изо всех сил стараясь сдерживаться.

Гудман был тысячу раз не прав, потому что жарить обмазанный консервами скелет на открытом огне – это точно не «наука», а эти шуты точно не учёные.

– У нас тут не урок химии, вы находитесь в Институте Джефферсона. Если подобное повторится, вас ждёт увольнение.

Она надеется, что её тон говорит сам за себя – ровный, строгий, сдержанный, как она сама. Она начальник, и все должны ей подчиняться. Вот только если бы хоть один из этих шутов-учёных разбирался в психологии, он бы заметил сложенные на груди в защитном жесте руки и едва заметную дрожь.

На самом деле самой Кэм психолог сейчас бы точно не помешал.

Бреннан, странная дама-учёный, имеет дурацкую привычку переворачивать всё с ног на голову. Конечно, она тут всем заправляет и все считают ее супер-гениальной. Она, конечно, такая и есть – мегагений и всё прочее. Но это вовсе не означает, что Бреннан не должна подчиняться Кэм. Никто не давал этим гениям права быть такими… бестактными, умными, да, но такими слишком самоуверенными.

И если бы Кэм только могла, она бы с радостью уволила эту гениальную задаваку. Только вот Гудман и компания ей точно этого не простят.

*

– Доктор Бреннан, я ценю ваши знания и ваш опыт, но в некоторых случаях вы ведёте себя…

– Я веду себя так, как считаю нужным, доктор Сэроен. Вы здесь новенькая и наверняка ещё не поняли, что в Джефферсонском Институте свои порядки. Придётся их учитывать.

– Боюсь, это вам придётся учитывать моё мнение, доктор Бреннан, – Кэм почти выплёвывает её имя, наступает, делает несколько шагов вперед. Теперь уже Бреннан складывает руки на груди в защитном жесте, подается назад, упираясь бёдрами в стол, на котором лежат останки очередного человека каменного или какого-нибудь ещё века.

– Просто не вмешивайтесь в нашу работу.

– Но я здесь как раз для того, чтобы вмешиваться. И я буду вмешиваться, доктор Бреннан. Я буду настоящей занозой в вашей заднице, уж поверьте, – Кэм делает ещё пару шагов, подходя почти вплотную.

– Я… Я не понимаю, при чём здесь мои ягодичные мышцы.

– О, очень даже при чём.

– У вас не выйдет навязать нам своё мнение.

– А вот это мы проверим.

Кэм подаётся вперёд и целует Бреннан в чуть приоткрытые губы. Ее отталкивают:

– Что вы делаете, доктор Сэроен?

«А у Бреннан глаза на лоб полезли», – отмечает Кэм. А на её вопрос… Что тут ответить? Это психология – доказать своё первенство любым способом. Психология? Это безвыходность.

– Я вас целую, – говорит Кэм и снова наклоняется к Бреннан, стискивает её руки, чтобы не мешала, поражается собственной смелости и… Ох, что скрывать, собственной безмозглости. Кэм целует эту странную холодную женщину-учёного, наверное, завтра она очень об этом пожалеет. 

Бреннан довольно быстро перестаёт вырываться. Кэм обнимает её за талию и чувствует прикосновение к своей шее – холодные руки, но опаляют кожу, а потом зарываются в волосы. Кэм отрывается от чужих губ и целует нежную шею, пока Бреннан произносит, учащенно дыша:

– У вас странные методы, доктор Сэроен.

– Вы их не разделяете? – спрашивает Кэм между поцелуями и улыбается.

– Я… Пока не определилась. Слишком мало материала для анализа, – Бреннан стонет и откидывает голову назад.

– Дополнительные материалы я вам предоставлю.

Кэм тянется к блузке Бреннан, расстёгивает пуговицы – пальцы бабочками летают над ними – рассматривает открывшуюся бледную кожу, стягивает рубашку Бреннан к плечам.

Всё это слишком безумно: Темперанс Бреннан, стонущая сквозь зубы и вздрагивающая всем телом, когда Кэм проводит кончиками пальцев, едва касаясь, по её животу; синеватый, неживой свет ламп; желтоватые кости древнего антропоида за спиной Бреннан.

Стягивая чужую одежду, Кэм не перестаёт целовать, посасывать кожу, сжимает грудь и проводит пальцами по соскам Бреннан, трёт, пока они не затвердевают.

Кэм чуть толкает Темперанс в грудь, заставляя сесть на стол. Проводит языком по ключицам.

Пожалуй, это один из самых жарких эпизодов в сексуальной жизни доктора Сэроен: полураздетая Темперанс Бреннан, сидящая на прозекторском столе с раздвинутыми ногами, откинувшая голову назад. Кэм нравится вызывать дрожь в этом теле. Например, нежно ласкать кожу Бреннан, прежде чем обхватить тонкие икры и…

Единственное, что говорит эта странная упрямая женщина:

– Не повредите останки.

– Чёрт, – отвечает Кэм. – Заткнитесь, пожалуйста.

Исключительно чтобы заткнуть её, Кэм целует её бёдра, поднимаясь всё выше, пальцами проводит по промежности, толкает пальцы дальше, вовнутрь. Когда Кэм прикасается языком к клитору, нежно лаская его, Бреннан глухо стонет и старается прижаться ко рту Кэм как можно сильнее, приподнимается на локтях выше, чтобы наблюдать за её действиями, и вдруг одной рукой прикасается к волосам Кэм, откидывая чёлку с лица.

Потом снова стонет и запрокидывает голову, а Кэм продолжает ласкать её, синхронно двигая пальцами и языком, глубже, сильнее...

Бреннан кончает, постанывая и стискивая плечи Кэм.

Кэм опускается на пол, обессиленная, и опирается спиной о стол. Прикрывает глаза. Чувствует, как доктор Бреннан садится на пол рядом.

– Я не знаю, что сказать, – кажется, Бреннан растеряна.

– Вы, например, можете сказать, что это помещение оборудовано видеокамерами. Или что это была самая большая глупость в нашей жизни. Или что вам понравилось – обычно именно так говорят после удачного секса и бурного оргазма. А ещё можете просветить меня, хватит ли вам теперь материалов для анализа. Так какие выводы будут? О моих методах.

– На данный момент моя лимбическая система переполнена информацией. Химические послания ото всех возможных рецепторов. Боюсь, мне сложно их структурировать и проанализировать. Пока что. Но на этом этапе ваши методы достаточно… действенны.

Кэм улыбается.

– Это не может не радовать.

Она встаёт и поправляет одежду.

– Куда вы, доктор Сэроен?

– Пойду, постараюсь договориться с охранником. Не могу отделаться от мысли, что он сидит сейчас перед монитором с колой и поп-корном. И увеличил изображение с нашей камеры на весь экран. Кстати, вам советую одеться.

– Да. Да, конечно.

Кэм кивает и уходит. И думает, что это был не очень умный поступок, но, чёрт возьми, эти фрики-учёные будут с ней сотрудничать и считаться с её мнением. Чего бы ей это ни стоило.

*

– У нас проблемы, – говорит доктор Бреннан и садится напротив. Кэм кивает и поджимает губы:

– Да, у нас проблемы.

Все эти споры и склоки вредят команде, да и в скорейшем расследовании убийств не помогают. Кэм вполне осознаёт, что это она теперь главная в антропологическом дурдоме Джефферсонского Института, и должна делать всё, чтобы горстка фриков работала в полную силу, увеличивала раскрываемость, приносила пользу обществу и своей стране. Желательно, без нарушения правил.

И поэтому – и только поэтому – она сделает Бреннан скидку. Ну и потому, что без этой женщины здесь всё развалится на части. Кэм ясно дали это понять, поставили перед фактом.

– Берите картошку, – говорит она и даже улыбается. И ей приятно видеть, что Темперанс улыбается в ответ.

Они сидят вдвоём в закусочной и едят картошку фри из одной тарелки. Это сближает. Пожалуй, даже сильнее, чем спонтанный секс в лаборатории.


End file.
